Senritsu
by fuckthehopes
Summary: Nadie debía corromper la perfección de Nathaniel. Él le pertenecía. Ella lo salvaría. Especialmente del insecto que significaba Sucrette... /One-shot/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, algún día si ahorro quizá, pero mientras son de nuestra adorada ChiNo-troll-sama.**

 _ **Éste es un relato intento de horror que me venía rondando en la cabeza hacía ya rato 7u7 espero que les guste. Se aceptan tomatazos y críticas de cualquier índole constructiva**_

* * *

La pertenencia es algo que bien puede significar un par de cosas. La primera es ser libre y agradablemente aceptado dentro de un grupo de personas o dentro de una sociedad. Y la segunda, que nuestra castaña conocía a sobre manera, era el que un objeto, o en el caso de ella, una persona cae en la circunstancia de ser de la propiedad de alguien.

Y eso era lo que Nathaniel significaba para Melody.

 _ **Él era suyo.**_

Fue así desde que tenían diez años y asistían a la misma primaria.

Y lo sigue siendo aún ahora en la preparatoria, aunque el rubio no lo supiese.

Ella tenía el derecho de antigüedad, no todas esas zorras entrometidas que se cruzaban en su camino, incluyendo a la insípida y metiche de Sucrette.

Vamos, era imposible que una persona tan perfecta e irreal como Nathaniel se hubiese fijado en la estúpida de Sucrette. Algo debía haber detrás de eso. Una historia tan poco creíble como esa no podía si quiera ser sopesada por Melody.

Claro que Nathaniel la había rechazado una vez. Pero eso fue porque el delegado no sabía cómo corresponder al inmenso amor que ambos se tenían, se había repetido ella. Ay, Nathaniel, siempre tan caballeroso y tímido. Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Melody al pensar en eso. Claro que él debía haberse sentido cohibido al notar que también la amaba. Ella podía entenderlo, acababa de terminar una relación y sería muy malo para él ser tan irrespetuoso y lastimar a su ex demostrando todo el cariño que sentía por ella.

Lo que no podía entender era cómo Sucrette había sido tan hija de puta como para obligar a Nathaniel a salir con ella. Y el correcto joven no podía ser más amable teniéndole compasión a la patética chica.

Aún podía sentir como la furia fluía por sus venas en el momento en que vio cómo en los pasillos del Sweet Amoris ellos dos iban tomados de la mano.

Ella sonreía como una estúpida, y él no podía verse más avergonzado de estar con esa tipa, era obvio. Sólo pudo sentir cómo sus puños se apretaban, hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Pero sonrió para demostrarle a todos que ella le quitaría a la zorra esa máscara que todos sus pobres amigos se creían.

Y ya llevaba planeándolo desde hace mucho. No podía esperar el momento de liberar a su príncipe de las malvadas garras de esa enana de cabellos negros.

Tenía el plan perfecto, incluso faltó por una semana para poder tenerlo todo listo. Le dolió dejar solo a su pobre Nathaniel, porque ella sabía que era lo único bueno en la vida de él. Siempre tan sonriente y lindo, siempre tan amable con ella y con los que no lo merecían. Ya no quería que esa estúpida siguiera manchando la pureza de él. Ella lo salvaría y purificaría todo lo que Sucrette había manchado de la pobre alma de él.

Desde hacía tiempo su cuarto y mente no eran el mismo. Cuando se enteró de la falacia de "relación" que su rubio mantenía con esa, se propuso el quemar todo lo que ella haya tocado en aquella pijamada que hicieron. Ahí se dio cuenta de cuán arpía era ella, y se culpó por no haberlo notado, pues era muy obvio que siempre se hacía la santa ayudando a todos para conseguir lo que quería. Miren que seducir de manera sucia a todos los chicos de su clase, y necesariamente romper la preciosa relación de Nathaniel para con ella era simplemente despreciable, indigno, deshonrado y zorrón.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, y dentro de sus vacíos ojos se denotaba el pútrido odio que sentía por aquella chica que llegó apenas hacía año y medio para destrozar su preciosa historia de amor.

Dentro de todo el desastre en el que se encontraba en su cuarto se puso de pie, se acercó lentamente al espejo a un lado de su armario y entre las fotos y cosas que había tomado de Nathaniel sonrió lindamente y se carcajeó un poco –Hoy te salvaré –Decía mientras acariciaba el rostro durmiente de Nathaniel en la foto- Yo te liberaré, mi amor. – Su carcajada se incrementó hasta que sintió como sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas de regocijo. Pero su abrupta pausa tensó aún más el ambiente, y con una seriedad monstruosa observó la imagen –Te libraré de nuestro calvario, y aprenderás a amarme –Decía mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Calló de rodillas al piso, con una expresión de determinación.

.

.

.

.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sucrette. Y no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de Nathaniel. Era ya algo normal desde hacía unas cuantas semanas, aunque ella lo atribuía al trabajo que estaban haciendo en el Sweet Amoris para las fiestas del Día de Brujas. Tener que estar colgando arañas, aunque fuesen falsas, era un trabajo tortuoso para la peli azul. Y no ayudaba mucho que su novio se mofara mucho de eso… Ah, su novio. Se sentía bien y al mismo tiempo vergonzoso decirlo, pero de una manera buena. Ellos se habían gustado desde el primer momento, aunque les costó mucho darse cuenta. Uno de los principales problemas era que ella y Castiel eran muy buenos amigos. Bueno, era amiga de todos. Pero a Nathaniel especialmente le irritaba que su novia se llevase tan bien con el pelirrojo, y el último aprovechaba cada momento para ponerle los pelos de punta al rubio. Pero era algo que estaban dispuestos a soportar por estar juntos. Se amaban tanto.

Cuando comenzaron a ser novios oficiales se había sentido mal, por el hecho de que su castaña amiga obviamente se había visto triste, a pesar de las sonrisas que les dio, Sucrette claramente notó sus puños apretados. Pero Nathaniel la distrajo y le dijo que no se preocupase por eso, pues él no podía sentir más por Melody que una cordial amistad. Y eso calmó un poco su acongojado corazón.

Y es que ella tampoco quería perderlo a él porque alguien más lo quisiese. Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, perdió un poco el hilo de la conversación. Tenía alguna clase de presentimiento en su pecho. No sabía qué era, pero desde que despertó se sentía mal, y ver que por sexta vez Melody había faltado a clases no le hacía ningún bien. A pesar de la rivalidad y algunos roces que había tenido con ella, siempre la había considerado su amiga.

En algún momento Nathaniel comenzó a llamarla, pero ella seguía con ese mal presentimiento. Hasta que sintió como él ponía sus manos en su cintura y bajaba su boca hasta la hendidura de su cuello, reaccionó poniéndose tan roja como un tomate. Aún tiesa volteó a ver a Nathaniel de manera desaprobatoria. Le encantaba que él tomará la iniciativa, pues desde el cambio que había tenido al emanciparse de sus padres se había vuelto más sincero y sonriente, y ella estaba infinitamente agradecida por eso. Él se reía por el nerviosismo de ella, mientras dejaba besos a lo largo del cuello de la peli azul.

-Deja de ignorarme –Demandó el rubio mientras afianzaba el agarre de su cintura y la acercaba a su amplio pecho –Te estoy hablando desde hace unos minutos y estás perdida.- Sentenció Nathaniel.

Ella luchó por controlar los escalofríos que le recorrió la cercanía y calidez de Nathaniel –No e-es na-nada –Se intentó defender Sucrette. Y ya armada de valor se separó de él -¡Y no me asustes así! Sabes que mi cuello es sensible –Objetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero adorable. Nathaniel la observó un momento y comenzó a reírse muy fuerte. Ésta chica le encantaba, no podría cambiarla por nada ni nadie más.

Mientras seguían adornando la escuela para la fiesta de esa noche siguieron manteniendo una conversación muy banal. Más que la parlanchina Sucrette no paraba de hacer comentarios de que Halloween no solía ser su noche y que siempre le tocaban los peores dulces en los días en los que salía a pedirlos. Nunca había algo de lo que no pudiesen hablar, fuesen libros o temas estúpidos. Pero incluso él notaba que ella estaba nerviosa, e incluso él tenía un muy mal presentimiento que nopodía explicar de ninguna manera. Sólo sabía que algo pasaría. Algo grande y que le dejaba sin aliento.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar la parte que les tocaba de la escuela decidieron despedirse, por el hecho de que en la noche se verían para el festejo en la escuela. Sin faltar que se dieran besos fugaces y se miraran de manera tierna a los ojos, cada uno tomó su camino. Era un mundo que sólo ella y él comprendían. Y no necesitaban a nadie más.

.

.

.

Un bufido se escapó de su boca mientras veía la tonta escena representarse en sus ojos. Ella había decidido ir a la escuela, pues pensaba que Nathaniel se encontraría solo para arreglar las cosas de la fiesta de ésta noche. Pero grande fue su sorpresa y su rabia al ver como él salía de las puertas del Sweet Amoris, siendo arrastrado por esa arpía. Se culpó y casi se odió a sí misma por no haber llegado ese día. Bien Nathaniel habría solicitado de su ayuda en vez de la de aquella. Y de nuevo sus ojos se vaciaron de cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuese odio.

¿¡No le bastaba quitarle a su príncipe?! Ahora también le quería quitar el puesto de delegada y mano derecha de Nathaniel. Eran límites que ya no se podían tocar.

Al ver que se alejaban decidió seguir a Nathaniel para admirarlo, no quería ver la putrefacta imagen de la insulsa de Sucrette. Y así decidió seguirlo entre las sombras, como ya estaba acostumbrada desde hacía unos meses.

Seguía pareciéndole irreal la imagen de su primer y único amor. A pesar de que ahora ya no era tan cerrado y correcto como siempre, mantenía esa esencia que ella adoraba. El ámbito físico no era algo que le molestara. Era perfecto. Su tipo de perfecto. Tan hermoso y tan… Él.

Lo vio detenerse y ver hacia el atardecer. El sol hacía sus facciones aún más atrayentes y el brillo de sus dorados orbes se acrecentaba. Suspiró de amor mientras lo observaba en los arbustos. Sólo él despertaba en ella ese sentimiento de protección y posesividad.

Y por millonésima vez en el día decidió que lo protegería de toda la maldad y suciedad de ese mundo. Lo mantendría para ella y lo amaría tan fuertemente como lo hace. Se lamió los labios y veía sonrojadamente al chico frente a ella, y con una voz algo profunda y enamorada susurró –Mío.

Un sentimiento raro y la decisión la acorralaron. En el bolsillo de su blanca falda traía una jeringa y un pañuelo mojado con cloroformo. La ansiedad por tenerlo entre sus brazos la recorrió, y estuvo a punto de lanzársele… Estaba tan cerca… Seduciéndola… Añorándola…

Pero su teléfono vibró. Maldijo al ver como el rubio se alejaba a la seguridad de su apartamento. Casi quiso lograr de la frustración y desbloqueó bruscamente la pantalla de su celular. Gruño de desesperación al ver a la causante de que perdiera la oportunidad que le habían dado los Dioses para tomar a su amor.

 _ **Iris:**_

 _ **Mel, ¿Vendrás a la fiesta? Todas estamos preocupadas, ¿Ya te sientes bien? Sucrette quiere ir a verte para asegurarnos de que estás bien.**_

 _ **¿Qué dices?**_

Su enojo no podía verse más acrecentado.

¡Maldita Iris! ¡Maldita Sucrette! Esas dos estaban confabuladas en su contra y en la de Nathaniel para interrumpir su puro amor.

Se levantó bruscamente mientras le dejaba un falso mensaje a Iris sobre la idea de ir a la fiesta. Sería de noche después de todo, un momento perfecto para saldar cuentas con su enemiga.

Hoy borraría a la innecesaria competencia. Oh, de eso estaba muy segura.

Y así Nathaniel se quedaría por siempre con ella. Pensó retorciéndose del placer de la anticipación. Acunó su sonrojado rostro con sus manos y asentía frenéticamente.

 _ **Suyo.**_

.

.

.

La noche se reflejaba en el Swett Amoris. Los adornos encajaban perfectamente en el instituto, y todos estaban complacidos por la unión que siempre hay para el éxito de estas cosas. Telarañas y alguna que otra cosa falsa hacían al lugar verse un poco tenebroso. Cada persona iba disfrazada de algún icónico personaje de terror. Drácula, momias, zombies, brujas, calabazas, e incluso una que otra broma disfrazándose de la maestra Delanay o de la Directora. Éstas últimas propiciadas por los alumnos más indisciplinados dentro de las aulas. Pero ¡Bah, era Halloween! Había que disfrutar.

La pequeña peli azul estaba disfrutando de la compañía de los gemelos. Armin iba vestido de Hikaru Hitachiin y Alexy del gemelo de éste personaje, Kaoru Hitachiin. Algo perfecto y que encajaba con ellos dos. No paraban de hacer bromas y ella sólo atinaba a seguirles. El entorno estaba oscuro, pues todos creyeron necesario que se mantuviera así para darle el toque de las fiestas al lugar.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu hombre? –Dijo Alexy mientras alzaba y bajaba las cejas de manera sugerente. Sucrette sólo se pudo sonrojar ante el comentario de su mejor amigo. –N-no lo sé, supongo que debe estar apenas arreglándose –Dijo sinceramente la pequeña chica mientras suspiraba. Extrañaba a su novio. Exagerado pero cierto. Mientras pensaba en ese hecho una fría mano se posó en su hombro y susurraba con voz profunda y entrecortada.

-Veo gente muerta- El susurro vacilante y profundo hizo que ella diera un respingo, mientras hiperventilaba un poco y su corazón iba a tope. Un grito chillón salió de su garganta al momento en el que una araña de plástico fue puesta en su cara. Y mientras corría a esconderse en la espalda de los gemelos pudo escuchar la grave y socarrona risa de Castiel, e incluso la de Armin y Alexy. Cuando se recompuso pudo ver cómo estos aún se reían de ella. E incluso Castiel se retorcía en el suelo. No pudo estar mucho tiempo seria porque también le dio risa a ella.

-¡Tabla! ¡Debiste ver tu cara! –Se reía tomando su estómago –Lucías taaaaan estúpida- Comentó levantándose y limpiando las lagrimillas de sus grises orbes.

-Cállate, nalgas planas, no fue divertido –Se cruzó de brazos viéndolo reprobatoriamente. Ante el insulto a su persona Castiel se vio indignado, y tomó la cabeza de Sucrette sacudiendo su cabello y haciendo a la misma reír –Retráctate, tabla. –Decía éste con la chica apresaba bajo su brazo.

Mientras estos no lo notaban, un par de ojos los miraban reprobatoriamente, y una toz falsa se hizo presente para llamar la atención de esos dos que estaban creando un espectáculo. Ambos pararon de reírse al ver la figura de Nathaniel de brazos cruzados y con unos notorios celos a ojos de todos. Tomó la mano de su novia y la jaló hacia sí, ésta no quitó los ojos del mismo, que lucía un disfraz de algún personaje de la conocida serie de los Titanes que tanto le gustaba a Armin. El uniforme se ceñía a su figura, y la chica no pudo parar de sentirse acalorada y sonrojada. –Hasta que hace aparición el delegado –Comentó Castiel de brazos cruzados ante la mirada dorada del chico. Era gracioso para los gemelos ver cómo se mataban con la mirada, parecían críos. -¿No se supone que deberíamos venir disfrazados, delincuente? –Comentó el delegado al ver la figura trajeada de Castiel. Le traía alguna clase de recuerdos la vestimenta de éste, pero no tenía idea de por qué.

-Pero si vengo disfrazado de la peor criatura viviente, delegadillo –Decía extendiendo los brazos y de manera maliciosa –De un estúpido y pardillo delegado, qué horrible historia –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente el pelirrojo. A todos menos a Nathaniel les cayó una gota de la frente estilo anime, mientras que al delegado se le marcó una vena en la frente y miraba a Castiel con rencor.

-Infantil.

-Estúpido.

-Estúpido tú.

-No, estúpido tú.

-Parecen críos, cállense –Intervino la chica con una venita resaltando de su cuello por la exasperación que le causaba ese par. Estos sólo se dieron una última mirada mientras fruncían el ceño y se daban la espalda cruzados de brazos. Ella sólo pudo reírse adorablemente mientras cubría su boca y apreciaba a estas personas. Su vida no sería lo mismo sin ellos, de eso estaba segura. Ambos se relajaron viendo como ella reía cantarinamente de sus idioteces. Nathaniel y Castiel la admiraban, uno con añoranza y el otro con tranquilidad y amor, al saber que se pertenecían.

Éste último la tomó de la mano para poder disfrutar de su compañía, y Castiel no pudo hacer más que rascarse la nuca y retirarse para buscar a su albino amigo. Debía estar perdido.

Cada acción acontecida fue vista por una castaña de ojos azules, que se encontraba escondida detrás de unos casilleros cercanos al grupo. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo por arriba y terminaba liso y con encaje en la parte de abajo. Para ella el blanco representaba la pureza de su enamorado, y el hecho de que lo liberaría. Su mente iba a mil por hora y llevaba consigo un bate de baseball y en su pierna derecha un cuchillo que bien pasaría desapercibido entre toda la fiesta. Ilusos. No saben que dieron luz verde para que ella saliera como una chica inocente que sólo quería divertirse entre todos.

Siguió de manera silenciosa a la pareja, perdiéndose entre la gente, y los vio salir tomados de las manos del instituto hacia el patio. Ella estaba desbocada por pensar bien cada movimiento que debía hacer. Tenía que pensar seriamente lo que haría para que su majestuoso plan saliese como ella quería. Debía soportar cada señal de afecto que ellos se daban. Ella era un alma caritativa, no como Sucrette, y dejaría que ésta disfrutase sus últimos pedazos con el rubio. Sonrió con sorna auto felicitándose por ser tan buena persona, digna de ser la futura y eterna pareja de Nathaniel.

Mientras los observaba pudo ver como la Directora y algunos profesores se acercaban a felicitarlo por el buen trabajo que hizo, y éste les sonreía cordialmente, mientras soltaba la pequeña mano de Sucrette y se alejaba un poco de la misma.

 _ **Bingo**_.

Un clic sonó en su cabeza mientras ponía su mejor cara y se acercaba sonriente a la delicada chica. Sucrette le estaba dando la espalda en la banca del patio, y ella se vio tentada a acabarla ahí mismo mientras estaba vulnerable. Pero no, ella quería que ésta escarmentara y viera a la verdadera dueña del puesto de la novia del delegado. Le tocó el hombro suavemente, más por asco que por otra cosa. La aludida volteó su azulina mirada y observó el rostro sonriente de Melody. Ella escondió el arma detrás de su cuerpo, no quería que la notara. La delgada chica se puso de pie mientras se dirigía a Mel, dándole una dulce mirada que asqueó a la castaña, pero que no demostraría. -¡Mel! No sabía que habías venido, estaba muy preocupada. –"Mentirosa" repetía la retorcida mente de ella, mientras asentía.

-Oh, me sentía mal y tenía que encargarme de ciertas cosas. –Decía convincentemente. Sucrette la miró extrañada pero dejó pasar el tono con el que lo dijo. –Pero quería felicitarte, hiciste un gran trabajo con Nathaniel –Esa frase había tenido un doble sentido del que nadie habría sospechado. Sucrette se sintió halagada y le dio las gracias mientras se sonrojaba –Fue todo idea de él –Decía sonriéndole a Melody. "Eso ya lo sé, zorra" resonó en la cabeza de la castaña.

-Bueno, tengo un presente para ti –Decía maliciosamente Melody –¿Por qué no me acompañas? Está en mi casillero del gimnasio –Sucrette dudó por un momento, algo en su cabeza le decía que no fuese y que buscara a Nathaniel, pero se sentía en deuda con su amiga, y no pudo hacer más que sentirse conmovida porque la misma incluso le llevara un regalo. –No te hubieras molestado –Le dijo cordialmente. –Oh, no hay problema. Somos amigas después de todo ¿No? –La palabra se escuchó odiosa a los oídos de Melody, pero pareció dar el efecto deseado en su némesis imaginario. Y casi salta de la alegría al ver cómo ésta aceptó, siendo escoltada por ella a las puertas del gimnasio. El corto camino al mismo fue silencioso, mientras a Sucrette se le subía la duda y un vacío se instalaba en su estómago, mientras que Melody quería carcajearse de la felicidad, y sostenía el bate en el frente. Sus manos cosquilleaban y su mente trabajaba al mil por hora. Se detuvieron para que ella abriera el gimnasio, y mientras Sucrette daba un vistazo hacia el Instituto, sintió como un nudo crecía en su garganta. Vio a todos sonrientes, y se dio cuenta de cuánto quería a cada persona que había conocido en ese lugar. Uno nunca sabe cuándo es bueno decirle a la gente que los quieres. Tal vez Halloween no fuese su fecha preferida, y quizás muchas cosas malas le hayan pasado en ese año y medio en el instituto. A lo lejos vio como Kentin se reía junto a los gemelos, Vio como Rosa se abrazaba a Leigh y como Lysandro los acompañaba con una sonrisa, a su lado iba Castiel, éste siempre tan ofuscado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que a pesar de su mala cara, era una buenísima persona. Y al final vio a Nathaniel, él sonreía a los maestros, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de cuánto quería a ese rubio, y que nunca pensó en que enamorarse fuese tan bueno. Suspiró y al voltear Melody le extendía una rara sonrisa y la invitaba a pasar. Su mente dudaba entrar, pero ella pensaba que no había nada qué temer al entrar ahí.

Y la siguió.

Y su subconsciente por alguna razón se despidió.

No pudo voltearse para saber por qué Melody ya no la seguía por detrás. Un golpe cayó en su cabeza, ella chilló.

El dolor crecía suavemente en su herida nuca. Sus sentidos se aumentaron y sudó frío. Sintió como algo duro arremetía contra sus piernas, rompiendo su fémur en dos. Volteó la cabeza para ver el rostro sonriente y la mirada perdida de Melody. Y, oh por Dios, se arrepintió.

-¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Grita! ¡Siéntelo! –Decía eufóricamente Melody sin darle descanso a sus ya magulladas piernas. Sollozaba en silencio. Muchas preguntas surcaron su mente mientras sentía la sangre recorrer el lado izquierdo de su mejilla -¡Pídeme disculpas por haberme quitado al amor de mi vida! –Y ahí se dio cuenta de todo. Sus sollozos acrecentaron y vio cómo la chica golpeaba sus brazos, magullándolos. Escuchaba cómo cada parte de su cuerpo hacía un sonido horrible. Sentía calor y sus sentidos se nublaban -¡No cierres los ojos, perra! No hasta que me pidas perdón.

Su cuerpo gritaba por ayuda y en unos segundos comenzó a arrastrarse dolorosamente hacia la entrada del gimnasio ¿¡Es que nadie escuchaba lo que pasaba?! Sintió miedo puro recorrer sus poros y sintió como Melody la volteaba y tiraba sin ninguna delicadeza su magullado cuerpo. Vio como el odio recorría los ojos de la castaña y su enfermiza sonrisa surcaba sus rosados labios.

Ésta alzó el puño y arremetió contra su rostro. La oscuridad sólo dejaba escuchar cada golpe y lamento de Sucrette, Melody comenzaba a mancharse de la sangre que recorría el rostro de su víctima.

¡Nunca se había sentido tan viva! Sucrette era débil un trapo, y pudo sentir el regocijo correr su cuerpo al verla sollozar por el dolor –Por favor –Susurró la peli azul entre su dolor. Sus costillas estaban rotas, no podía respirar por la nariz, sus piernas inválidas, y podía sentir cómo su cabeza dolía a un extremo en el que su subconsciente estaba entre la muerte y el dolor de la vida.

La petición de Sucrette hizo que Melody ardiera de odio –No me ruegues. Has hecho muchísimo mal contra mi hermoso Nathaniel y contra mí. Mira que irrumpir en nuestra historia de amor e intentar quitármelo. No puedes ser más puta –La voz de Melody se escuchaba grave, y llena de rencor, un canto lleno de odio que hizo a Sucrette sentirse mal. Por culpa de ella la dulce Melody estaba así. Por no haber pensado antes e su amiga que en su caprichoso amor por Nathaniel. Los amoratados ojos de Sucrette se fijeron en los de Melody, faltos de cordura y llenos de odio. Odio que le dolió en lo más profundo a la peli azul. Sollozó e intentó articular palabras de perdón. -¡De nada sirve disculparse! Voy a acabar contigo ahora mismo para que yo pueda ser feliz con él. Ya no tendrá que fingir quererte, y libraré al Sweet Amoris de tu odioso ser. –Melody reía ante el dolor que le causaba a la chica. La cual sólo se retorcía como el gusano que era, a ojos de la castaña. Sus uñas estaban llenas de sangre, y las enredó en las hebras azules de Sucrette. Comenzó a azotar su cabeza contra la madera del piso, para después ponerse de pie y patearle el estómago. Haciendo llorar más a la delicada joven. Estaba llena de heridas y su dolor sólo acrecentaba. Gritaba auxilio en silencio. Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a convulsionarse ante las violentas arremetidas. Su alma lloraba, y pedía perdón por todo lo que hizo. Por los problemas que había causado, mientras la risa de Melody se escuchaba como fondo. Una risa descompuesta e infantil. Estruendosa y que lastimaba sus oídos y su alma. Melody se limpió el sudor con su mano. Dejando un rastro de sangre a través de sus facciones. –No sabes cuánto esperé para esto –El odio premeditado recorría cada poro del ser de la chica, mientras el convulsionante cuerpo de Sucrette se retorcía en un pequeño charco de sangre creado por la herida en su cabeza, y alguna que otra herida "menor" en su blanquecino rostro y delgados brazos. Su traje de vampira estaba descolocado. Su respiración era errática y su rostro bañado en lágrimas de sangre.

Cuando Melody pensaba dar el golpe final, y se arrodilló al lado de Sucrette, sacando el cuchillo del estuche en su pierna – _Muere_ -un alarido de horror se hizo presente en el lugar, interrumpiendo el acto.

De no haber sido por el regocijo que recorría el cuerpo de Melody, y los sollozos de Sucrette, habría escuchado la interrupción que hizo Nathaniel al entrar en el gimnasio. Sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados, viendo el cuerpo de su novia, tirado y al borde de la muerte. Todo el temblaba al ver cómo ella lo miraba, casi al borde de la inconciencia, y a un lado se encontraba una de las que habría llamado en algún momento gran amiga. Ésta sonreía enfermizamente sosteniendo un cuchillo cerca del pecho de Sucrette. Pudo adivinar fácilmente lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Y Se sacudió de miedo. Su mente debía estar jugándole una mala pasada.

-N-Nath…-Susurró con problemas Sucrette, la sangre se deslizaba en su mandíbula, y veía como toda ella estaba cubierta de ése líquido escarlata. Y por la posición de sus piernas pudo imaginar que estaban rotas. Un entrecortado suspiro de miedo salió de su pecho y su boca estaba sellada del horror. –Amor, qué bueno que llegas –El enfermizo tono de Melody le causó náuseas, su cuerpo tembló bajo el traje. –Estaba a punto de llegar a la mejor parte –Decía lamiendo sus labios.

-Melody ¿Qué has hecho? –Dijo con horror Nathaniel.

-Pues lo obvio, mi amor, deshacerme de éste horrible ser que se interpuso entre tú y yo –Dijo soñadoramente y sonrojada. Su distorsionada felicidad no podía notar que el chico la miraba con horror. Su mente llegó a un puto de no retorno.

-¡Eres un _monstruo_! –Gritó Nathaniel empujándola y acercándose a Sucrette, que soltó un pequeño alarido de dolor al sentir como Nathaniel la acercaba a su cuerpo. Se sintió encalma durante un momento y por casi unos segundos no le incómodo todo lo resquebrajado que su delgado cuerpo estaba. La hemorragia que tenía en su cabeza no paraba, mareándola, y manchando el disfraz de Nathaniel.

El cuerpo de Melody estaba a unos metros de ellos, y su mirada perdida se encontraba en el suelo. No podía creer que Nathaniel la haya empujado así, y peor aún que haya acercado su obra maestra a su cuerpo protectoramente. Nathaniel estaba defendiendo a esa cosa, y era imperdonable. Él mismo no sabía de la pureza que lo rodeaba y que estaba siendo manchada por todo.

-Lo siento, Su –Susurraba Nathaniel cerca del rostro de la chica, mientras soltaba lágrimas –Debí haber llegado antes –Y pudo sentir que Sucrette acercaba con dolor su mano al rostro de él. Limpiando los rastros de las gotas saladas –No pasa nada –Dijo con dificultad, mientras él lloraba más y le decía que guardara silencio. –Te amo Nathaniel –Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos. El chico entró en pánico, gritando que también la amaba. Desesperadamente abrazaba el maltrecho cuerpo de ella. La respiración de ella se hacía cada vez más corta y poca. Él no paraba de llorar, ella era su todo, la única persona que lo conocía bien, la única que lo entendía y que lo había salvado. Cada cosa que decía y gritaba al golpeado cuerpo de Sucrette sólo hacía que la ya resquebrajada cordura de Melody se hundiera más. Haciendo que el odio se dirigiese incluso al amor de su vida. Ella misma salvaría al pobre rubio de todo lo que no sabía que le hacía mal. Ella era la única que podía hacerlo. Notó que estaba perdido sin saber que su bondad se vería corrompida por seres tan odiosos como Sucrette.

-Tranquilo, mi príncipe, _**yo te salvaré**_ –Susurró Melody sonriente, ella sería la luz de Nathaniel, y si eso implicaba que su cuerpo le perteneciera para no ser manchado por el mal de las otras personas, eso haría. Alzó su bate decidida. Ella sería la única que podría tener la pureza de Nathaniel. Era un derecho que le fue otorgado. La luz que se colaba por la luna alumbraba a la pareja, los vacíos ojos de Melody eran reflejados. Sólo sollozos y una errática respiración se escuchaban.

Y todo fue negro.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _SJDNCJSHVN bue, no le he puesto final, porque de ser el caso de que les haya gustado quiero que comenten cómo debería terminar, si con felicidad para Yandere-Melody-chan, o para la parejita xdd Éste esel primer fic que publico, realmente me gustaría saber si les gustó. De la nada nació la idea por las fiestas que se están viviendo ¿Alguien más aparte de mí fangirlea mucho con el evento que hay en cdm? es precioso *Q* JAJAJA, yaya, me despido, matta nee~_**

 ** _Fuckthehopes_**


	2. Final 1 Siempre

**Disclaimer: ChiNo es la ama y señora, blabla, yo quisiera ser la dueña, blabla.**

 **Les aconsejaría que dejaran éste OST cargando en alguna otra ventana, o si no ueden alguna vez escuchenlo 7u7**

www . youtube watch?v= xj wNU JS ps 7M (quiten los espacios)

 **Y sin más, aquí está el primer final, quizá no el mejor, pero fue el que estaba planeado a principio xd**

* * *

Nadie era capaz de concebirlo

La habían visto sonreír como siempre apenas hacía unas horas.

Nathaniel había tomado su mano como siempre hacían. Los habían visto darse muestras de cariño como ya era costumbre para todos.

Entonces… _ **¿Por qué?**_

.

.

.

El descubrimiento tan escabroso que se había dado a la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de Halloween había dejado sin palabras a todos.

Apenas habían alcanzado a sostener a la Directora ante la sorpresa. La repulsión se hizo pasó en el rostro del maestro Boris. Farrés no había podido contenerlo y tuvo que dar carrera al baño.

Un cuerpo golpeado hasta la muerte que estaba en el medio de la cancha de Básquetbol del Sweet Amoris fue encontrado. Tanta había sido la conmoción que ni siquiera Penny se había visto seducida a hacer preguntas al respecto. Esto ya era algo en lo cual sólo las autoridades tenían jurisdicción.

Nadie había sospechado de la misteriosa desaparición de la preciosa chica la noche anterior. Todo el instituto se vio sumido en una terrible pausa. No era tanto el hecho de que el cuerpo encontrado perteneciera a una de las chicas más conocidas dentro de esa escuela. Era más bien el horror con el que estaba envuelto.

¿Quién habría pensado si quiera en hacerle eso a ella? O simplemente pensar en hacerle eso a alguien. Y por si no fueran pocas las múltiples lesiones encontradas en el cadáver, se le añadía la leyenda que estaba escrita en el suelo de madera, de por sí manchado de sangre

 _ **"Immer sie"**_

Nadie quería imaginar a quién pertenecía tan impensable atrocidad; pero parecía que había un único culpable:

 **Nathaniel.**

Él había sido el último en acompañarla. Había sido la única persona en ganarse toda su confianza. Él siempre había sido bastante celoso, de una manera un poco extraña, pero nadie imaginaría qué cosas escondía la cabeza del rubio al que tantas personas admiraban. Habían personas reacias a creer en ésta teoría, pero eran muy pocas. Entre ellas estaba la melliza del que todos creían asesino. Los demás simplemente estaban demasiado destrozados como para querer ahondar en el tema. La muerte de Sucrette les había llegado a todos a su manera. Kentin y los gemelos no podían asimilarlo aún, a meses del incidente. Rosalya se había vuelto un poco callada y pensativa. Iris seguía dándoles sonrisas a todos, ero de una manera muy nerviosa y triste. Lysandro se había deshecho de aquella libreta que tantas veces la peli azul le había recuperado, simplemente no quería torturarse a sí mismo recordando tantos versos y dibujos que le había dedicado en ese cuadernito. Castiel simplemente explotó. Culpó a todos, juró venganza, se negó que eso estuviera pasando, lloró, se deprimió y ahora simplemente existía. Quizá en algún momento todos volverían a la normalidad, pero ése momento parecía no llegar. Ella había dejado una huella bastante grande en cada uno de ellos.

La familia de la chica no quería si quiera pensar en tener el cuerpo de la peli azul en un ataúd. Así que hicieron lo debido volviendo su cuerpo cenizas, y en un pequeño "rito" arrojaron las cenizas al mar. Después de la despedida que le dieron al alma de Sucrette nadie volvió a saber ni de sus padres ni de la tía de ésta. Todos suponían que se habían ido de la ciudad, y lo entendían perfectamente.

El remover los rastros del atroz crimen que se había llevado a cabo llevó algo de tiempo. Cerraron el gimnasio durante un tiempo, haciendo remodelaciones. Todas las familias habían dado su apoyo para borrar si quiera un poco el recuerdo de lo que ahí fue hallado. Incluso la familia del ahora fugitivo Nathaniel había apoyado.

Miles de ideas seguían pasando por las cabezas de los seres allegados de Sucrette. No había día en que ella no fuese recordada si quiera en una conversación. Lo único que quedaba de ella fue el pequeño altar que hicieron en su honor frente a su casillero. Cada semana los alumnos se proponían a poner las cosas favoritas de la peli azul, incluso fotos. A veces veías a sus mejores amigos quedarse arados viendo fijamente a la foto de la chica que se encontraba pegada en el frente del casillero. Como queriendo salir de esa pesadilla. Queriendo escapar. Querían verla aparecer de algún lado, preguntando cosas sobre los temas en los que se inmiscuía. Incluso a Ámber la habían visto sentada frente al casillero, con la cabeza baja. No cabía duda que ella era un ser irremplazable.

Una de las cosas a las que más le daban vuelta era a la misteriosa desaparición o huida del rubio delegado. Él tampoco había sido visto desde ese día. E incluso todas las pruebas apuntaban a que había sido él, puesto que sus huellas estaban por todas partes del cadáver de su novia. Y porque no encontraban otra razón para que hubiese desaparecido así sin más. Tanta había sido la conmoción por esos dos, que nadie había percatado que también faltaba otra alumna, que aunque no fuese muy sobresaliente igualmente era importante. Pero vamos, ¿Quién se preocuparía por esa castaña que lo único que hacía bien era ser delegada y estar enamorada del rubio? No había nada más en qué ahondar en ese tema.

.

.

 **Qué error**

.

.

A muchos kilómetros de esa metrópolis, atravesando varios bosques, pasando muchos caminos y uno que otro pueblito pequeño, en una hogareña y cálida casita se escondía un secreto bastante tétrico.

Era un campo abierto, casi un terreno baldío, la cabaña se encontraba en el medio de ese terreno. Un color amarillo y blanco pintaba la entrada del lugar, una que otra maceta con plantas se encontraba a cada lado de la puerta, cubierta con un mosquitero. Unas pequeñas campanitas danzaban al compás del viento, haciéndolas tintinear y moverse sin fin.

El interior del lugar no era algo que te invitara a ser observado dos veces. Cómodo y bien amueblado. Todo parecía normal en ese lugar.

* * *

 ** _/Aquí denle play a la música si la cargaron 7u7/_**

* * *

Pero pasando más allá de las escaleras al sótano se encontraba algo deshumanizado. La puerta estaba cubierta con bastantes cadenas muy gruesas, que ahora estaban desparramadas en el lugar, con un candado tirado a un lado. La puerta se veía medianamente oxidada, y daba vista un pasadizo algo oscuro. Y al entrar al lugar la humedad era palpable. El bochorno cubría cada centímetro de la estancia. Todo era iluminado por una única lámpara amarilla, la cual parecía ya necesitar un cambio.

 _ **I do not know you, life**_  
 _ **or do I?**_

 _No te conozco, vida_

 _¿O lo hago?_

 _ **I do not know...me, alive**_  
 _ **is it supposed to..**_

 _No me conozco... vivo  
_

 _Se supone que..._

En una esquina de la húmeda cueva se escuchaban unos gemidos atorados, el sonido de cadenas siendo arrastradas, una risa carente de sanidad se escuchaba, mientras parecía abrir la puerta de una jaula. Restos de comidas enmohecidas yacían a un lado de ésta, la cual parecía en mal estado y llena de sarro y óxido. Por dentro miles de peluches de gatos cocidos a mano adornaban cada centímetro, los había de todas las formas y tamaños. Un forcejeo se llevaba a cabo, mientras susurros salían de la boca de una castaña desaliñada. Observaba con admiración y sin ningún atisbo de cordura a la persona amarrada dentro de la jaula. Ésta persona era un chico de no más de 18 años, rubio, con un cuadro bastante grande de desnutrición. Pálido, jadeante, sudoroso. Una mordaza cubría su boca, un antifaz negro sus dorados y ** _ciegos _** ojos.

 _ **the only thing that**_  
 _ **the only thing**_  
 _ **I craved for more than...nothing**_

 _La única cosa que_

 _La única cosa_

 _Por la que he anhelado más que nada_

 _ **always**_  
 _ **It's been you**_  
 _ **always**_  
 _ **don't be scared**_

 _Siempre_

 _Has sido tú_

 _Siempre_

 _No te asustes._

−Tranquilo, amor –Eran las palabras que salían de la boca de la chica arrodillada –Los nódulos parecen estar cicatrizando, pronto sanarás y estarás perfecto –La inocente risa que acompañó esa frase sólo logró que el ya amedrentado chico temblara más. No podía ver. No importaba si le quitaban el antifaz. Ella había incapacitado sus sentidos de esa manera, y ahora seguían sus brazos, que habían sido amputados hasta el codo. Una pequeña cadena se extendía por un grillete que rodeaba lo que le quedaba de los brazos. Pudo escuchar como ella se estiraba para acariciar suavemente su cabello. Él tembló, y ella se ofendió.

 _ **you do not know... what it means**_  
 _ **what you mean**_

 _No sabes... Lo que significa_

 _Lo que significas_

 _ **the only thing that**_  
 _ **the only thing**_  
 _ **I need not other than no**_

 _La única cosa que  
_

 _La única cosa_

 _No necesito otro que no_

−¿¡Por qué escapas de mí?! ¿¡Por qué tiemblas?! No vez que sólo te protejo… -La histeria era casi visible, eso asustó aún más al indefenso chico. Ya no se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer eso. Sólo intentaba lograr vivir el día a día. Lo único que recordaba era que abrazaba el cadáver de la chica que más había amado en su vida y luego todo fue negro para siempre. No había vuelto a ver si quiera una luz desde ese día. Sólo recordaba el dolor punzante en sus piernas y el estar amarrado; también el hecho de que tenía la boca cubierta. Sin decir que sus ojos escocían, pero al mismo tiempo no los sentía. Se había resignado, sólo le quedaban recuerdos de una efímera felicidad junto a una persona que ya ni se encontraba en ese mundo. Sólo esperaba pacientemente a que su infierno acabara y algún día sólo no despertara. Por que como ya había recordado, ni si quiera abría los ojos para despertar. Sólo escuchaba ruidos y sentía lo mullido que estaba todo a su alrededor. Apenas y comía lo que la desconocida que tenía en frente le daba. Sus sentidos del gusto igualmente habían decaído junto con su voluntad. Cada día desde que se encontraba ahí, sólo escuchaba la voz de su captora. Que le daba discursos de lo que era bueno para él, y de cuento lo amaba. Ni si quiera recordaba qué era la cordura a esas alturas. Sólo sentía su cuerpo estar, pero al mismo tiempo no. Cuando la chica terminaba su charla sobre cómo ella estaba destinada a salvarlo, se acercaba peligrosamente, lo abrazaba y dejaba un beso sobre la tela que cubriese su boca.

 _ **always**_  
 _ **It's been you**_  
 _ **always**_  
 _ **don't be scared**_  
 _ **always**_  
 _ **I'll hold you**_

Era totalmente dependiente de ella. No tenía opción. En el momento en el que ella desaparecía ya ni pensaba, sólo se recostaba y de vez en cuando sentía sus mejillas humedecerse.

Las frases de Melody todo el tiempo cubrían el contexto de su "amor eterno". De cómo eran los elegidos, que aunque él aún no lo notara, **_siempre_** se habían pertenecido.

 _ **always**_  
 _ **so beautiful**_  
 _ **I clip**_  
 _ **you wings**_  
 _ **so you won't**_

 _Siempre_

 _Tan hermoso_

 _Cortaré_

 _Tus alas_

 _Así no..._

A veces se preguntaba cómo habría sido con otras oportunidades. Sabía que ni de broma escaparía de esto, a menos que muriera, y sinceramente ya su mente estaba tan perdida y hundida que no sabía qué era, quién fue o por qué existía.

Sólo podía esperar a que ese para siempre que ella profesara acabara en ese mismo instante.

Que alguna deidad lo liberara de ese mantra que ya aturdía se aporreada cordura.

 _ **always**_

 _ **siempre.**_

* * *

 **Pos ¿Qué tal? :'v ¿no está un poco apresurado éste final? jhasbcjhdc ayer no lo publiqué porque tenía mis dudas xd  
**

 **de hecho aún las tengo 7n7 Pero es lo mejor que pude hacer**

 **PEEEEEEEEEEro dejenme les digo que hay otro final un poquito más rosa 7u7**

 **Tal vez mañana o pasado lo suba, ese lo tengo caaasi listo. Dejenme sus comentarios y sugerencias TuT muchísimas gracias si**

 **se dieron el tiempo de leerlo sdhbcsjhdb recuerden, pa las que quieren ser felices habrá otro final 7u7 ahorita estaba traumada con el final**

 **de la ruta de Clear de DRAMAtical Murder, por lo que por eso usé el OST sjdndjc, que de hecho me pareció jODIDAMENTE PERFECTO PARA LA LOCA DE MELODY... ejem, espero les haya gustado 7u7, aunque creo que me pasé con usarlo, pero vamos xd siento que así sí explotamos lo yandere de la situación.**

 **Bueh, ya sin más, me despido amoras, hasta el otro final:'D**

 **Les agradezco cada review TuT significan muchísimo skhdbcjshdbc**


	3. Final 2 Juntos

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, ChiNo es la dueña, y así.**

 **HOLAAAAAAAA sjdnckjdhv es enserio grandioso que les haya gustado el psicópata final xD JAJA las amo sahjdcbjhd ahora les dejo el prometido final dulce ewe**

* * *

Ese golpe nunca llegó…

Nathaniel tenía los ojos cerrados, protegiendo lo que podía el ensangrentado cuerpo de su novia, la cual no paraba de soltar lágrimas, producto del dolor y sufrimiento psicológico. No sentía las piernas de ninguna manera, y su rostro estaba ensangrentado, por lo cual le era difícil ver.

Pero pudieron escuchar claramente un sonido parecido a la estática, y luego cómo un cuerpo chocaba contra la madera de la cancha. Al abrir los ojos, Nathaniel vio claramente el cuerpo de Melody tirado frente a ellos, convulsionando, y al alzar un poco más la vista observó ampliamente a la persona que los había salvado de su, ahora proclamada, sádica acosadora.

.

.

Debía ser una broma…

.

.

.

¡Era Nina! ¡La fiel y pequeña perseguidora de Lysandro! ¿Ella los había salvado? Debía estar en un sueño, o con el cerebro atrofiado por ver a su pobre novia siendo asesinada.

Nina sólo los miraba desde arriba, sacudió su traje de lolita y arregló las coletas que sostenían su rubio cabello. Soltó un bufido al ver que ni Nathaniel ni Sucrette salían de su asombro, ésta última un poco más inconsciente que el otro. Volteó la mirada hacia el convulsionante cuerpo de la castaña en el suelo. Quizá se había pasado con la intensidad de las descargas, pensó. Pero se recuperó diciendo que a situaciones drásticas, medidas desesperadas.

La dolida voz de Sucrette resonó a través del gimnasio que se encontraba sumido en un tenso silencio −¿Ni-Nin… -La voz de la rubia cortó la oración de la peliazul antes de que se completara

-¡Me llamo Lysandra, boba! –Dijo con el rostro rojo y con su pie chocando en el suelo. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero haciéndola lucir más infantil de lo normal. -¿Acaso tantos golpes te dejaron más tonta de lo normal? –Esa más bien había sido una indirecta para Nathaniel, que seguía sosteniendo a su novia sin darse cuenta de la situación. De pronto éste reaccionó moviendo la cabeza y volteando a ver a la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos, lanzó un suspiro de alivio y la estrechó un poco más, soltando muchas lágrimas, agradeciendo que la chica que más amaba aún siguiera viva. Ella apenas y atinó a darle palmadas en la espalda, también llorando. Tomó fuerza en las piernas, decidido a llevarla lo más rápido a la enfermería o a algún hospital. Antes de hacerlo volteó a ver a la pequeña rubia −¿P-por qué? –La duda no era en mal sentido, sólo quería saber, ya que era consciente del natural desagrado de Nina hacia Sucrette… O cualquier amiga de su albino compañero.

−Porque ella ya no significa un obstáculo para completar mi historia de amor con mi precioso Lysandro –Dijo con un aire soñador alrededor suyo. Ésta acción le dio un escalofrío de alguna manera. Lysandro y cualquier enamorada que tuviese deberían tener cuidado, ahora lo sabía. Pero mientras no significara un peligro para su novia o para él, lo dejaría pasar. Ésta ciudad estaba llena de esas chicas psicópatas que Armin tanto nombraba.

Sonrió al notar que Sucrette seguía despierta y acurrucada contra su pecho. No quería ni pensar qué habría pasado en caso de que ni él ni Nina hubiesen llegado. Su corazón se encogía de sólo imaginarlo. Ahora su prioridad era salvar completamente a su novia.

Al salir del gimnasio y dar un paso dentro del instituto todos lo miraron asustados y exaltados. No era como que esperara que lo vieran bien pero ¡Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal!

El primero en llegar acelerado y con una completa mezcla entre furia y espanto fue Castiel -¿¡Qué le has hecho a Sucrette, pedazo de mierda?! –Su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello, Nathaniel casi se quiso reír, pero ni la situación ni su novia estaban para eso. Lysandro y los gemelos venían detrás, una multitud comenzaba a juntarse alrededor de ellos y eso incomodaba a la golpeada chica, no quería que la viesen con pena. –É-él no fue, Cas-Castiel –Dijo entre susurros Sucrette. El dolor en sus piernas era increíble, y el de su cabeza a penas y la dejaba estar consciente. Castiel la miró preocupado, y con unas infinitas ganas de sacarla de los brazos del delegado. Pero no lo hizo pensando que el cuerpo de la chica estaba muy lastimado, y también notaba cómo ella se aferraba al pecho de Nathaniel. Suspiró y tomó su celular para llamar a una ambulancia con rapidez -¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio −¡Hacer lo que debiste hacer hace horas, inútil! –Dijo aún con enojo latente en su voz. El delegado notó a qué se refería, y quiso golpearse or darse cuenta que sí había estado siendo muy incompetente. Primero dejó en bandeja de plata a su novia, luego a penas y pudo hacer algo por defenderla más que cubrirla con su cuerpo, sumándole que ni si quiera tuvo la idea de llamar a una ambulancia. Sus reproches mentales no pudieron seguir, ya que sintió como la delicada mano de su novia quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras le sonreía cálidamente, diciéndole con la mirada que no se reocupara, que ella estaba bien.

Iris y Priya, quien desde su llegada había demostrado ser alguien competente e impresionante, llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba el espectáculo con un montón de vendas y alcohol, también una pequeña camilla improvisada para la chica. Ahí dejaron que Nathaniel la recostara con delicadeza mientras limpiaban la sangre de su rostro, demostrando así cuantos moretones y raspones tenía. El rubio sólo sostenía su mano delicadamente, y cuando terminaron su labor preguntaron quien había sido la persona que le causó eso a su peli azul amiga. El chico dudó un poco, sabía que no le creerían cuando les contara a la mente tan enferma que había planeado eso y Dios sabe cuántas cosas más. –Fue Melody –Dijo tembloroso. Todos lo miraron con asombro, como era esperado y algunos negaron el creer eso, hasta que dentro de la multitud una pequeña voz se asomó –E-es ci-cierto, yo la-la vi –La temblorosa voz de Violetta se alzó dejando con aún más asombro toda la multitud, incluso la directora y maestros estaban ahí, incrédulos de que una alumna tan correcta como Melody haya atentado con tanta cizaña hacía una persona como Sucrette. Todos sólo pudieron pensar en la imagen de la castaña arremetiendo contra el delgado cuerpo de la víctima, y sólo pudieron sentir temor a través de sus espinas dorsales, incluso Ámber se notaba impactada por el hecho. Muchos curiosos siguieron el camino de la directora y los profesores hacia donde el rubio había dicho que se encontraba la inconsciente Melody. Y así fue, encontraron a la chica desmayada, aun teniendo espasmos por la agresiva descarga que había recibido. Un bate a su lado, junto con un cuchillo tirado y su vestido manchado por sangre en los bordes, podían imaginar a quién pertenecía la sangre. La directora sólo dejó escapar un gritito de espanto, pidiendo que llamaran a las autoridades necesarias, y que se inmovilizara a la joven, porque si de algo estaban seguros, es de que intentaría escapar en cuento despertara.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia Nathaniel no quería separarse del cuerpo de su novia. Pero no lo dejaron subirse, el sostenía su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y cuando no pudieron dejarlos juntos, sólo se soltaron con dificultad. Él sólo pudo pensar en tomar un taxi hacia el hospital, no sin antes decirle a su molesta hermana que él iría a acompañar a la chica. Vio como varias patrullas se acercaban al gimnasio, mientras la multitud se disipaba y varios de los amigos de su novia igualmente tomaban taxis. Antes de que pudiera tomar uno sintió como con fuerza fue empujado hacia atrás, y antes de poder responder un puño se estampó en su rostro. Vio el rostro de Castiel, aún con enojo –¡Si no aprendes a cuidarla no tendré piedad y te la arrebataré! –Le gritó en el rostro, haciendo que él también se enfureciera –¡Claro que no te dejaré, imbécil! ¡Es mía! –Le respondió, igual gritando, pensando en que nunca dejaría que alguien más le arrebatase a quien le daba felicidad. Él daría todo de sí para verla bien, y feliz. Castiel sólo lo miró con desdén, escupiendo a sus pies y dejándolo para igualmente ir al hospital. Nathaniel suspiró con frustración. Aceptaba que por un momento imaginó que podría llevarse bien con el peli rojo a causa de que le había ayudado cuando se emancipó de sus padres. Pero estaba más que dicho que ellos no podían ni tolerarse naturalmente.

Volvió a lanzar por millonésima vez un suspiro, mirando a las estrellas que raramente se veían más luminosas, se rio al pensar en que estuvo a punto de perder a la persona más importante en su vida. Cuánto agradecía haber llegado a tiempo. Sólo quiso quitarse esa idea de la cabeza y seguir su camino.

.

.

.

Tomó los mangos de la silla mientras escuchaba la melodiosa risa de Sucrette. La mañana se encontraba bastante brillante, y las clases estaban siendo realmente fáciles. Pudo ver cómo su novia le decía varias cosas que había hecho Alexy esa mañana. Esto mientras ella comía un pedazo de una dona glaseada. No entendía cómo a pesar de que ella comiera tanto no engordara ni un poco. Ella le hablaba y le hablaba cómo siempre hacía, nunca se podría aburrir de nada de lo que le dijera su novia, quien ahora se había teñido las puntas del cabello de un tono rojizo.

No pudo evitar en pensar en cuánto habían cambiado sus vidas hacía ocho meses. Pero, hey, era muy feliz al lado de su chica. Melody había sido encerrada desde que fue atrapada, encontraron muchísimas cosas muy tenebrosas dentro de la habitación de la castaña. Según sabía le habían dado cadena perpetua en un manicomio, puesto que la habían declarado como una sociópata muy peligrosa. Lo único malo, es que les dejaron un recuerdo que aún estaba latente para ellos dos y para todos los allegados de Sucrette.

−Nath… Nath… ¿Me estás escuchando? –Dijo con un puchero la peli azul. Él sólo atinó a reírse y colocarse a la altura de la chica, mientras los detenía a ambos. La tomó de las mejillas mientras las estiraba y dejaba besos a través de todo su rostro, causándole cosquillas a ella. Llegó a sus labios y se detuvo dándole pequeños y dulces besos. Ella sólo lo seguía bastante sonrojada. Escucharon un sonido de una tos falsa detrás de ellos, y una carcajada femenina. Ahí estaban Castiel, Rosalya y la novia del pelirrojo. Ella era una chica algo parecida a él en cuanto a vestimenta, pero era castaña y de ojos verdes, la cual tomaba la mano de su novio mientras se reía de él. Nathaniel se puso de pie mientras miraba a los tres –Nathaniel, ¿No parecía que tenías muuuuucho papeleo que hacer? –Le comentó Rosalya mientras los miraba sugerentemente a ambos. –Pareces vaca alargando tanto la 'u', Rosa –Respondió Sucrette por su novio, haciendo que los presentes soltaran una carcajada, y la peli plata la mirara con una venita marcada en su cien.

Después de una pequeña charla y despedida, el chico siguió el camino que tenían originalmente. Los ojos curiosos de Sucrette se movieron a través del camino por el que la llevaba su novio. No era como que ella tuviera mucha decisión sobre sus acciones; después de todo estaba amarrada a una silla de ruedas por lo que parecería mucho tiempo. Los doctores después de ver el daño en sus piernas, decidieron que lo mejor sería mantenerla ahí hasta que encontraran los ejercicios u operaciones necesarias para que ella tuviese de nuevo el movimiento de sus piernas. Eso no la había detenido, por supuesto. Había tenido el apoyo de Nathaniel en todo momento, y también de sus mejores amigos. Pero el que más tenía atenciones con ella era él el chico al que amaba eternamente. Siempre se evitaba pensar en los sucesos de aquella noche. Pero le era imposible viendo que tenía un "regalito" de su buena amiga Melody.

De Nina no habían sabido más, y nadie sabía por qué. Sólo tenían en mente que desde aquella vez parecía que la chica con el eterno cosplay se había esfumado. Pero bueno, así Lysandro no se encontraría en peligro.

Volteó su mirada a su novio, quien se veía aún más guapo con los rayos del sol pegándole a través de las hojas de los árboles. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en cuán preciado se volvería el muchacho. Sus padres lo aceptaban completamente, e incluso lo habían alabado al saber que la había salvado de una muerte casi segura.

Se despabiló notando cómo tomaban un camino diferente. Uno que ella no conocía. Era un pequeño campo que estaba más allá del parque que estaba antes de su casa. A lo lejos pudo observar un pequeño claro, en el cuál había una banca siendo cubierta por un árbol con pequeños botones de flores de color rosa pastel. La banda y los alrededores estaban cubiertas por esas pequeñas florecillas, y el sol seguía en un punto bastante cómodo, y el clima era fresco a pesar de que se encontraban a mediados de junio, con el verano encima. Al llegar a la banca Nathaniel la cargó como una princesa, haciendo que ella enterrara su nariz en el cuello de él, causándole un escalofrío al chico. Él la sentó en la misma, mientras dejaba un beso en su frente y se sentaba a su lado.

Comenzaron con una plática sin sentido, haciéndose bromas tontas, y tomándose las manos. Ella en algún momento le preguntó a Nathaniel la razón por la cual la llevó hasta ahí. Él sólo alcanzó a sonrojarse, rascándose la nuca y teniendo temblores en la voz. Terminó sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. El corazón de Sucrette se aceleró. El de esa cajita sacó un precioso collar de plata, con pequeños diamantes esparcidos en la cadenita, y uno en medio con el nombre de la chica grabado ahí. Reflejaba luces muy preciosas y Nathaniel se lo extendió.

-Hoy es un día muy especial, Su –Dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, recogiendo y acariciando su cabello. Le colocó la gargantilla, y al terminar de colocarla, tomó el lacio cabello de la chica, mientras causaba cosquillas a su nuca, tomando cada mechón que encontrase –Nath, ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó con pena la peli azul. Al terminar de jugar con su cabello, según ella, la abrazó por detrás –Sólo te hacía una trenza –Dijo despreocupadamente, besando la mejilla de ella. –Pero, ¿a qué se debe el regalo? –Preguntó de nuevo la chica, tocando la gargantilla y mirándola más fijamente. Escuchó la risa de su novio –Hoy cumplimos un año de relación, idiota –Ella se sonrojó, primero pensando en cuán olvidadiza era, y también recordando cuánto tiempo llevaba sin escuchar ese adjetivo de los labios del chico. Hizo un mohín y tomaba los brazos del chico. El cual se burlaba de la poca memoria de su novia. La estrechó aún más en sus brazos, mientras le susurraba cuánto la amaba al oído.

Oh, nunca habría nadie que pudiera reemplazarlo, y eso era algo que ambos sabían.

Nada podría separarlos, y sabían que darían todo de sí para seguir juntos. A pesar de los problemas, a pesar de todo.

* * *

 **Weno, espero les haya gustado uwu fue hermoso escribir éste one-shot TuT y también fue precioso saber que la gente le gustó mi trabajo:'D quisiera agradecerles a todas, ya saben quiénes son 7u7 y fue divertido hablar con toooodas or PM's xD JAJA no saben cómo me divertí.**

 **Nomás espero verlas pronto, en alguno de mis futuros proyectos 7u7 porque oh sí. Me he animado a hacer otras historias xd quizá largas, quizá no JAJA jnsdhcbsdhc las hamo muchísimo, a todas:3 Y or favor díganme si les gustó éste final 7u7 y qué clase de fic's les gustan kjsdchjbsdc sin más qué decir, les agradezco de nuevo el haberse dado el tiempo por leer ésta humilde historia, siempre estarán en mi oscuro kokoro :'33 Nos leemos!**

 _ **Fuckthehopes**_


End file.
